X-Men Origins: Lycan & Werewolf
by lycan13
Summary: The story of two mutants who will appear in my next story. Sequel to X-Men Origins: Draco


**X-Men Origins: Lycan & Werewolf**

A/N: Another Prequel. The story that I mentioned in 'X-Men Origins: Draco' is next I promise, but first…

* * *

Jason 'Lycan' Grace sat meditating, a favorite pass time. His hair the darkest shade of black. Not a day over 15 and yet, he could kill without remorse…usually. His power, the ability to turn into a very large black wolf that can still stand on its hind legs if it wishes, heightened senses, enhanced strength, speed, durability, and a healing factor, earned his name accordingly.

"Lycan! Time to go!"

Jason opened his striking blue eyes. "Coming..."

The one who called him was his Father, William 'Werewolf' Grace had the same powers, only stronger and bigger. He was in his late 40s with snow white hair and blood red eyes.

Father and Son were the leader of the mutant team, 'The Renegades'. The other members were:

Chris 'Cyclone' Price, who can create everything from a breeze to an M3. His neck length brown hair seemed out of place with his business suit attire that was the same dark blue as his eyes. The 40 year old was on his own for a while, until he came across William.

Kiara 'Dragonfly' Hart, who with her gossamer wings can fly and can spit acid. Her black dress dark as her eyes ending above her knees. At 21 she was infamous in northern Africa, rescued by Jason.

Lady Deathstrike, the second most savage of the team. With five adamantium claws in each hand, a healing factor, enhanced senses, durability, and physical abilities in general, she is truly a graceful, but ruthless assassin. She simply appeared one day and decided to join them.

Mike 'Chaos' Anderson, one of Jason's closest allies. He is named accordingly with his control over the four elements. He is brown haired, blue eyed, and is also 15 and dressed like a normal teenager. They found him as a runaway on the streets.

Thorn. She never told them what her last name was. Or if that was even her real name. She was on the run from government agents when they found her. She was being hunted for brutally killing about 20 Purifiers. The fires of anger and betrayal burn in her violet eyes. Her face and perfectly straight black hair showed she was of Asian descent, but her skin was Caucasian. Her powers are two bone claws in each hand and all of Deathstrike's powers. Despite being only 14, her savagery had lead Deathstrike to name Thorn her protégé. Since she preferred Thorn emotionless she didn't like how close her and Jason were (but he did save her life).

And they're latest addition, Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed.

William looked at the map on the table, his messed up mind working like Clockwork,

_33 years, I've waited for 33 years. Now I'm finally gonna level that pathetic town. Staring with the Xavier Institute… Charles, guess who's back._

* * *

_33 years earlier…_

"Well, this it." Logan said.

"It's…classy." William said as he walked through the gate to the 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters'. Wolverine had just picked him up after he almost killed someone when his powers emerged.

"Get clear!" someone yelled as a powerful shock wave that traveled through the air instead of ground knocked William off his feet.

William snarled as he got back up.

"Easy there." Logan said.

"Sorry about that." Said the mutant who accidently blasted William. He had black eyes and neck length black hair. He was about 16, a year older then William. "Name's Conner Sheen, but nowadays I mostly go by 'Soundwave'."

"William Grace."

Little did he know it, but that was the start of a strong friendship. William stayed at the Institute for a year making friends with Banshee, Magneto, /Marrow, and Mystique. But he wasn't as close to any of them as he was to Soundwave. But, William was cursed with a sort of madness getting angry for no reason, one day, it took complete control. No one's sure how it happened and William can hardly remember anything through a fog of rage, but he lost control and Soundwave paid the price.

William had changed into wolf form and was trashing the Institute.

"William stop it! We're your friends!" Soundwave said, though it wasn't working. "I said…_KNOCK IT OFF!_" he emphasized that last statement with a shock wave.

Without even realizing what he was doing William lashed out, killing Soundwave. When he saw Soundwave hot the ground he suddenly came back to reality. "Soundwave…Conner…No…_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" William's madness only got worse after that, at least, until he met Thalia…

* * *

_In the present…_

Jason felt the cool spring night air on his skin. Because most of his clothes got destroyed when he changed, he decided to go barefoot, clad only in a pair of black cotton pants.

_To think how it all began all those years ago…Not as long as it seems I suppose…_

* * *

_9 years earlier…_

6 year old Jason Grace played in his back yard, his Mother and Father watching with loving eyes. "Kind of like you, isn't he?" his Mother, Thalia said. Anyone could tell the boy looked like his Mother, same black hair, and blue eyes.

"I certainly hope not!" William said, "If he became like me and people found out about it!... (Sigh) I don't want him to experience that."

Thalia kissed him, "Maybe he won't. Regardless we'll be there for him. No matter what." When William met Thalia his madness melted away.

It was perfect little happy family. Until, that night.

"Freaks!"

"Monsters!"

"Burn the house! BURN IT TO THE GROUND!"

Jason's powers had awaked earlier that day, and everyone saw it. William tried to protect Thalia, only to get separated from Jason. Thalia saw him first, corned by their neighbors. Thalia threw herself in front of Jason just as there was a loud _BANG!_

"_THALIA!_" William cried.

"Mom! _NOOOOOOO!_"

The shotgun blast hot her right in the chest, "Jason..." was all she said before she died. William and Jason began to cry, then they heard the man begin to reload his gun. William's madness retuned with a vengeance and Jason's anger couldn't be controlled.

2 hours later the entire street was leveled, only the children lived.

Jason and William were the first renegades, now they have to Bayville, though Jason is not sure why. After that, Jason meet Xavier. It didn't go well.

* * *

_Present day…_

"Jason, scout Baville."

"Sure," Jason said and left. even though the attack wasn't for another few days William wanted Jason to make sure it wasn't any diffrent . Even in human form his physical abilities and senses were advanced. _Hm?_ Sniff, _that smell, it's a mutant like me and Father, but it's a girl…_ Jason set out to find this girl, who knows she might make great ally.

_Nearby…_

_Man! I never get tired of this!_ Rhane thought as she explored Bayville's rooftops as a wolf. She decided she'd take the long way home. She leaped into an ally and turned human. _Better get back soon, let's if I get in without Logan noticing I left._ She headed back, oblivious to the boy watching her.

* * *

My next X-Men story starts right here, I'll get it up soon. R&R.


End file.
